Worth a thousand words
by Bisepadi
Summary: Painting the world of Naruto as we'd all love to see it. Highly experimental. Reader is warned: Liberal use of poetic license up ahead. Constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated...
1. READ ME FIRST!

**INTRODUCTION**

Hi y'all

Bisepadi here (and definitely not queer so to all you Yaoi fan girls, there's the metaphorical door…)

Just you guys left, huh? Ah well. Guess you'll just have to do…

That being said, I guess this is like my what, second post on this site? (Checks) Yep. It's my second. So I guess I'm kinda stoked to do this.

**Having trawled my way through literally hundreds upon hundreds of Naruto fanfics and fanart of varying quality, I figured it was about time I paid my debt to society and whipped up something of my own.**

The following is the product of a sinfully decadent amount of free time and a little brother with an imagination in permanent orbit somewhere around utopia, so it's kinda experimental and all, seeing as I'll be trying to blend two of my favourite aspects in the Naruto universe; epic fanfiction and my vast collection of naruto fanart.

Putting it plainly, I'll be attempting to compose epic "snapshots" from my mind's eye and dedicate it to paper. Think of it as a sort of visualization exercise in which I, the writer, will attempt to paint a scene from the Narutoverse through prose rather than a paint brush (or Photoshop. Hell, I don't know what those wizards over at Deviantart do to make their stuff come out the way it does!)

Nearly all this stuff will be off the top of my head and non-canon. Also, while I might run away with one theme or the other for a while, most of my material will be non-linear too.

I'll be drawing inspiration from just about everything that stays still long enough to tickle my muse; from the actual manga, a few select fanfics and fanarts, my desk, the floor and any mystical arrangement I may or may not see in my mid-day lunch noodles. I will not; however, try to purposely infringe upon another author's or artist's intellectual property.

This being, at least as far as I know, experimental and all, I fully expect my initial jab at this to draw no more than a little blood, seeing as I plan to temper my writer's edge as I go along. Being only human can be such a chore at times…

Also, I'll have you know that English happens to be my second language (I'm Kenyan, so Kiswahili is my preferred language. Check me up. The country somewhere on East Africa) so expect a small spattering of grammatical mishaps here and there. I'm particularly notorious for my misuse of the comma and some of the other finer aspects of punctuation. So if it escapes the watchful eyes of my MSword spell checker, learn to live with it. Wouldn't mind a beta though, so if you think you can help me out in that department, you're all free to apply or send me an email or something. We'll do lunch.

Updates every week on Friday. Not to worry. I'd never purposely let down a dedicated reader.

Constructive criticism is encouraged being as I do expect to get better at this. Flamers stick your BS where the sun don't shine before I stick my foot up yours in its stead.

And finally; surprise surprise, I don't own Naruto. And if I had my way neither would good ol' Kishi. Far as I'm concerned, the bastard shot the manga in the stomach and left it slowly dissolve in its own gastric juices after all that "giant-sharingan-on-the-moon ten-tails-body-in-the-moon" cockamammy bull manure (gags)


	2. Mercenery arc Act 1: Parting the Red Sea

**MERCENERY ENCAMPMENT ACT 1: SASUKE**

**SNAPSHOT #1: Parting the Red sea**

**Overview:** Here, Sasuke is about twenty-ish and at the height of his badassery. As will be the case in the next four acts, the Mercenary Encampment theme centers around how different characters in the Narutoverse would handle such an obstacle in a me-against-the-world scenario while they themselves are at the height of their game. Their opponent? An entire encampment of mercenaries numbering in the hundreds.

In line with Sasuke's personality and my own personal perception of him, he decides to have at the snake by firstly looping off its head. As in chess, take out the queen and the rest will surely follow.

**Description:** Sasuke employs an advanced full-body Chidori (Chidori Nagashi) to cut a straight swathe through the enemy encampment and assassinates its Commander as a pre-emptive strike.

**Location:**

Large octagonal command tent at centre of Enemy encampment. Paper lamps hanging on stout strings illuminating the interior. Soft orange light.

Late night, starry sky, no moon

Giant topographical map of Iron country spread out on a central table, small military pieces positioned strategically on it, large enough that some of the edges are trailing off the table on to the ground.

Generals congregated around.

**Image construction: **

Sasuke crouched with right arm shoved through giant of a commander's chest, armor and all. Propping up his entire weight one handed.

Slight electric arcing on his body as Chidori Nagashi wears off. Occasional spasms from Commander's body as nerves react to electrical discharge

Slightly charred Sasuke-sized hole behind him on tent wall. Camp outside just beginning to raise the alarm. Panic and confusion as mercenaries outside try to determine what the hell is going on, who's attacking and where the attack is coming from. Some looking in awe at the path of destruction cleared by Sasuke's unidirectional passage.

Gaggle of mangled tents, churned up ground, dead bodies and electrical fires in Sasuke's wake

War council slowly recovering their wits. A number still gaping disbelievingly at Commander's mild look of surprise at the arm sticking out of his chest. Blood dribbling out of his mouth, he looks as though he died with a question etched in his face. Shock probably meant there was no pain.

Blood spatter on map and a few unfortunate generals, some of whom look either like there are going to be sick or traumatized at the blood stains on their faces or garments (civilian segment e.g. advisors).

Some of the shinobi amongst the generals already moving to confront the intruder.

**Sasuke:**

Half concealed in the shadows cast by the Commander's back.

Right arm through chest, left arm gripping half drawn Chukata (His signature katana) residual electricity arcing through it.

Some blood stains on white shirt from back splatter.

Slight electric arcing.

Only one eye showing from behind back, lazy half-lidded expression meaning only two of three tomoes are showing. Slowly spinning sharingan.

Longer hair.

**VISUALIZATION AIDS:**

**Smell: **Sharp tangy smell of fresh blood; hint of cool nightgrass scent borne through hole in tent wall; sizzling flesh on account of cauterizing effect of electricity on chest wound.

**b) Touch:** Sudden entry of cool night air through hole in wall; eddying wind currents on account of the speed of Sasuke's arrival; warm wet sticky sensation of blood spatter on faces of some unfortunates.

**c) Sound: **General sounds of confusion and panic outside tent (orders counter orders, frenzied footfalls and caterwauling alarm); metallic 'shink' of Chukata being slowly drawn; sizzle of chest wound; small thunderclap at speed of movement? I don't know about that one. Maybe…

**d) Emotions: **Outside = panic + confusion; war council = shock + disbelief; present shinobi = deadly purpose, and for the more well informed amongst them, apprehension and maybe a little fear at recognizing exactly who it is they will have to face if they are to survive the night…

So what do you think?

Review please. And if you can, offer up ways to improve my technique. Unless; of course, you want to be my beta, which would be just epic.

Some of the sentences are intentionally stunted, so deal.

And yes, I'm open to suggestions on even this, the opening foray into my little experiment. Leave some of your ideas in the reviews too (though I'm all out of pennies for your thoughts…no?...aw, come on. It's not thaaat weak…. Screw you)

Expect constant revisions.

Up next, Naruto in…

**Act 2:** **1000 fists are better than one**


End file.
